1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of shoe cleaning devices and more particularly to shoe cleaning devices that use liquid sprays.
2. Discussion of the Background.
Shoe cleaning devices using liquids such as water offer several design challenges. Fundamentally, the device must contain and control the water sprays so they strike and clean the desired portions (e.g., bottom and sides) of the shoe without unduly wetting the user's leg and other portions (e.g., top) of the shoe. Additionally, the device preferably would operate from readily available water sources (e.g., outside faucet of a home or recreational vehicle) at commonly available water pressures (e.g., 40 pounds per square inch). Further, it would do an effective cleaning job using as little water as possible. Low water usage and conservation are of particular importance with recreational vehicles which have limited water storage and commonly have pumps capable of delivering only 2-3 gallons a minute at 40 psi.
With these concerns and others in mind, the shoe cleaning device of the present invention was developed. With it, the user can easily and quickly clean dirt and other debris from the bottoms and sides of his or her shoes in an efficient and effective manner.